Anechoic chambers are used to test radio-frequency (RF) emissions of electronic devices such as radiotelephones, pagers, and cordless telephones. These chambers include a shielded enclosure and absorber material, positioners and mounts for the device under test (DUT), and cabling. Each of these elements must be precision-implemented to produce a high quality anechoic chamber. It is desirable that the elements be re-usable and re-configurable to enable testing of a range of devices in a variety of environments. Occasionally, a human model (sometimes called a “phantom”) is added to the environment to approximate the effect of a human being on a DUT's RF emissions.
Much research and development has occurred in the fields of shielding the enclosure, providing high-quality absorber materials, and developing DUT positioners and mounts for use in anechoic chambers. Developments in cabling, however, have been scarce. Thus, there is an opportunity for cabling that is nearly RF invisible (sometimes called “RF transparent”) at the RF band of interest. Additionally, there is an opportunity for cabling that is flexible and thus usable in a variety of test configurations.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Drawings and accompanying Detailed Description.